


Not So Professional

by jawsbite



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kylo Ren, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Massage AU - modern universe, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Swallowing, Top Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawsbite/pseuds/jawsbite
Summary: When Kylo Ren needs to relax, his cousin Rey books him for an appointment at her favourite massage place. It's not exactly what Kylo was expecting when he said he needed to release some tension, but when he gets there he can't help but feel attracted to the hot as hell, sexy masseuse, Hux.





	Not So Professional

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the filth lads :D

He was not comfortable with this. When Kylo told his cousin, Rey, he just needed to relax he didn’t mean he wanted some god damn stranger’s hands on his body. He was thinking more along the lines of taking his anger out on someone in one of his fencing classes. Not this. Kylo was completely naked on the soft sheet of cotton covering the massage table, covered by a small towel resting across his lap. His lack of modesty was making him feel very indecent. He was so tall his feet hung off the edge. Not impressed. Kylo was also not happy about the redhead who had come in five minutes earlier telling him to undress and prepare himself on the table. He was only unhappy because this would end in disaster if he suddenly got an erection because he found the redhead so sexy. Sexual harassment in the workplace is a real thing.

When the guy had walked in wearing an employee t-shirt and grey sweatpants, he introduced himself as Hux. He had looked at him a bit strangely, but Kylo was pretty sure that was because he couldn’t stop staring at his pretty pink lips which would look so perfect around his dick, the hollow cheekbones which would look so filled if he pressed his cock against it. With bright red head and delicate features attached to a slim frame, Hux was exactly Kylo’s type. Unfortunately, a massage parlour was not the place Kylo wanted to meet someone he found attractive, especially if they were only a few minutes away from putting their hands on his body.

Kylo was hoping it would be a sweet old lady who would give him a massage, someone who would tell him enlightening stories to pass the time, but instead, he got the guy who was his fantasy dream twink. This was never going to help him relax. Kylo sighed as he imagined spending the next hour keeping his body in control so he wouldn’t get an erection. Maybe the guy will totally suck at massages and he won’t even enjoy it. Kylo jolted as he was drawn away from his thoughts by the door opening and Hux walking through it. He turned his head to look at Hux grab a few bottles of oil and mix them.

Hux stepped closer. “So, you paid for a full body massage, but I usually like to ask if there are any certain areas which you would like me to focus on?”

Kylo turned his head around to look at Hux, hoping he didn’t look uncomfortable already. “I guess my back and thighs could use some work.”

“Sure, no problem.” Hux stepped around the table and was no longer in Kylo’s sight.

Kylo could hear the oil being rubbed between Hux’s hands and he tensed as he awaited the feeling of warm hands on his body. Kylo jerked when thumbs dug into the arch of his foot. Kylo sucked in a harsh breath at the feeling of surprisingly rough, yet warm fingers applying pressure on his toes.

“That’s not too bad, is it?” Hux asked, his hands smoothing up the arches of Kylo’s feet.

“Nuh uh,” Kylo said, trying not to whimper. Jesus Christ, the guy was only massaging his foot, and he was already trying not to make noise. Maybe Kylo was tenser than he originally thought.

“Okay good. Let me know if the pressure is too much.” Hux moved his hands from his feet to rub his calves.

Kylo swallowed hard as strong hands moved their way pleasingly along his legs. The pressure of Hux’s hand slowly released the tension in Kylo. Repeated long strokes up and down the entirety of his legs left his body feeling warm and light. Kylo did a lot of sports and sometimes he didn’t stretch right and was always left with lingering pain, but he could no longer feel it due to the magic in Hux’s fingers.

“Ah!” Kylo gasped as Hux managed to loosen a knotted muscle in his upper thigh, his fingers massaging deep in the muscle tissue.

“Too much?” Hux asked as he loosened his hold on Kylo’s leg.  

“No! It’s f-f-fine! Feels good!” Kylo said quickly so that Hux wouldn’t stop. “Your hands are warm. Feels nice.”

Kylo was glad Hux couldn't see his face from where he was standing because he was pretty sure his cheeks were flushed. Hux didn’t say anything in response but moved to top up on the oil and then started again at his lower back. He pushed hard, pressing him down into the table. There was more strength in the hands of this man than Kylo was expecting. Sometimes it was hard enough that Kylo felt the air knocked out of his lungs. He held his breath at times, trying hard not to rub his cock against the soft cotton of the sheet, but he was already slowly getting hard.

Hux ran his hands across the smooth, slightly freckled, thick back of his client, rubbing his thumbs in and around, releasing the tension he could feel radiating from the man underneath his fingers. The man, who said his name was Kylo, moaned softly. Hux smirked. Kylo was obviously enjoying himself and was more tense than he realised. When he had walked in, he could tell this was Kylo’s first massage since he couldn’t even look Hux in the eye and didn’t seem to know what to do with himself, but now he was melting under Hux’s touch, squirming softly.

“Is that good for you?” Hux asked.

“Uh huh,” Kylo mumbled.

Hux greedily traced his eyes over Kylo, watching how responsive his body was. After rubbing out the tension in Kylo’s back, Hux moved his hands to knead his neck and watched the way his head dropped lower to his chin, making him look submissive. Hux continued to massage into Kylo’s thick neck, listening intently to tell what Kylo liked depending on how hard he moaned or sighed when his fingers unearthed a certain area.

“I need you to turn around,” Hux said once he’d finished massaging his neck.

“Sure.”

Kylo moved his large body uncomfortably while Hux lifted the towel and looked away until Kylo was fully turned. Hux carefully dropped the towel back onto Kylo while keeping his eyes averted. Kylo hoped Hux didn’t realise that he was semi hard. It wouldn’t be hard to tell if he looked down at Kylo’s crotch. It was only slightly tenting the towel. Hux began rubbing his hands with the oil again and pressed them against Kylo’s pecs, slowly rubbing his palms across his nipples which were slowly starting to harden. _God!_ Kylo’s toes were curling, as he tried not to shudder at the sensation. He bit his bottom lip softly. He didn’t want to moan so visibly. Kylo took the chance to look at Hux’s face and saw that his gaze was concentrated on Kylo’s chest, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. His lips were slightly opened and his forehead was slightly sweaty. He looked so _fucking pretty_.

Every time one of Hux’s fingers brushed against his hardened nipples, he felt his cock leak with precum against the towel. _Shit_. The pressure of Hux’s hand was less harsh than when it was on his back and he had to hold himself from pressing up against Hux’s hand, or even worse, grabbing those hands and increasing the pressure himself. Hux squeezed Kylo’s pecs, his thumb circling the lines of his chest. Suddenly the image of Hux rubbing his own come into Kylo’s chest was very vivid. Not helping with the erection situation. Kylo was sure his cock was throbbing already.

Hux moved his hands to Kylo’s shoulder, down his arms until he intertwined his fingers with Kylo’s, rubbing each individual finger with oil. _Christ_ , Kylo couldn’t stop imagining a different situation– _Hux holding Kylo’s hand down to a bed, fingers intertwined, fucking him so hard and leaving bruise_ s–

“Do you like that?” Hux asked, interrupting Kylo’s daydream.

“Yes.” Kylo moaned softly. 

Clearly, he had stopped giving a damn. His dick was fully hard against the towel and any second Hux would look down and notice. He couldn’t bring himself to feel shame or remorse. He was so aroused. He couldn’t help but wonder what Hux’s hand would look like if it was stroking his cock instead of his palm. _Fuck_. This was the absolute opposite of relaxing. Lying in front of a man who he thought was gorgeous as fuck with an erection wasn’t anything but embarrassing.

Hux was so focused on massaging the shit out of this huge man. He was clearly very tense, twitching every time Hux pressed down on him with his hands. His slick hands worked the palm of Kylo’s hands. He couldn’t help but notice Kylo’s hands were much larger than his.

“I need you turn around one more time to give you a head massage,” Hux said hoarsely.

Kylo couldn’t even speak at this point, and when Hux raised his towel, they both ignored his erection. When Hux’s fingers grabbed at the roots of Kylo’s hair, Kylo groaned so loud he was sure someone walking past outside would have heard it. Hux said nothing. He kept running his fingers through the soft strands, massaging the oil into them. Kylo was floating out of his own skin. The pull and drag of Hux’s fingers in his hair was intense and Kylo couldn’t help but grind his cock against the cotton sheet, searching for small relief. He tried to be as discreet as possible.

“You have really nice hair,” Hux said softly.

“Thanks. So do you.” Kylo murmured.

After a while of getting his head massaged, Kylo began to feel drowsy, until he felt hands reach under the towel to rest on his ass. _Oh right._ This was a full body massage. Hux’s slicked hands massaged his ass cheeks gently, but _fuck_ , no matter how gentle, his hands were increasing the pressure between his hard dick and the sheet. Kylo had never wanted to get fucked so badly. He wanted to sit up and drag Hux into his lap to sit on his hard dick, stroke his cock through those sweatpants of his and get him naked. He wanted Hux to fuck him so roughly, he couldn’t help tilting his hips and imitating how he would fuck him against the sheet. But Kylo could not do that because Hux was probably used to people getting aroused on his massage table and was an expert at ignoring it.

“Is that okay?”

“Yes,”  Kylo said, eagerly.

After a few harder strokes slightly increased in pressure, Hux moved from his ass to give a final rub against his back and feet and then stopped.

“That’s the full hour,” Hux said quietly, holding onto Kylo’s ankle.

“Seriously?” Kylo would have paid for another hour and the next if he could.

“Yeah. Unless you want anything extra.” Hux softly stroked the back of Kylo’s calf.

“Like what?” Kylo hadn’t realised how hard his breathing had become or how hard his heart was pounding.

“Well…”

Hux removed the towel sitting on Kylo’s ass and put both hands on Kylo’s ass again, but this time he spread his cheeks apart. Kylo gasped as he felt an oil slicked thumb rubbing against his asshole, followed by a trickle of oil. He slowly spread his legs wider and Hux rewarded him by grabbing one of his ass cheeks forcing a moan out of him. He could feel the oil leaking onto his balls and he couldn’t help but clench his hands onto the sheet below him. Hux kept on stroking his asshole, teasing it. Kylo couldn’t envision the view Hux had right now. Kylo exposing his asshole, legs spread like a whore desperate for it, panting harshly. Hux kept on stroking his ass and thighs with one hand while teasing him with the other.

Hux whispered in his ear, “Beg me,”

“Please. Please Hux. Touch me more. Please!” Kylo pleaded, sweat dripping from his forehead. His cock had been hard for so long he was worried he would come untouched.

Hux easily slipped two of his fingers inside Kylo’s ass. Kylo trembled at the feeling, his hips jerking at the feeling of Hux’s lithe fingers fucking him slowly, _in and out, in and out, and God_ , Kylo was struggling to breathe. In the silence, all Kylo could hear was the wet sound of Hux's fingers working him open and his own gasps and moans. The only indicator Kylo had that Hux was enjoying this was the fact that Hux was breathing louder than before.

“You’re moaning so loud. You really like this, don’t you? Letting a complete stranger finger you, while you moan like a whore?” Hux whispered harshly.

“Fuck yes.” Kylo whimpered.

Kylo couldn’t see Hux’s cock but he could feel it brushing up against his hip. It made his body heat up knowing he was turned on too. Kylo clenched around Hux’s fingers and his dick twitched at the broken moan Hux released. Kylo jerked when Hux pulled Kylo’s body up, pushing Kylo’s back against Hux’s still clothed chest. He held Kylo’s body to his, stroking his nipple while he started fucking him with his fingers much faster. Kylo sobbed at the sensation and humped himself back on Hux’s fingers, wanting them deeper and then Hux brushed against his prostate making Kylo gasp at the intense pleasure. Kylo was grinding against the table, trying to get as much friction as possible. Hux stopped playing with his nipples and moved his hand to caress Kylo’s cock with soft teasing strokes. As he continued to jerk off Kylo, Hux slipped another finger in his ass and Kylo jerked at the feeling. It _hurt_ , but he liked it.

“Ohh. That feels so good.”  Kylo moaned, his cheeks flushing red.

Hux withdrew his fingers and Kylo exhaled sharply at how empty he felt. He needed something bigger to fill him up.

“You’re so warm and tight. When you moan like that you make me want to fuck you. Do you want my cock in your ass?” Hux said in a low voice.

Kylo nodded enthusiastically. “Please Hux.”

Kylo was instantly thirsty to see Hux’s cock. Hux let go of Kylo’s chest and dropped him softly back to the table. Kylo turned around, the sheet now falling off the table from their behaviour, and watched Hux undress. Kylo panted softly as Hux removed his t-shirt revealing soft looking skin which was starkly pale. Kylo wanted to bite it, leave his mark and bruises all over it. He was desperate to get his hands on it. Feel how smooth it actually was.

Hux gripped the tie at his waistband and loosened it slowly, his eyes darting back and forth to meet Kylo’s. Kylo scooted forward on the table watching as Hux slowly revealed himself. They were sitting so close; their knees were brushing and Hux could feel Kylo’s breath on his face. Hux was trying to undo the knot at his waist, but he kept getting distracted by Kylo’s soft brown eyes, so wide and eagerly awaiting him. Kylo’s lips parted, his tongue swiping across his lower lip. Hux couldn’t help himself, he leant forward and sucked Kylo’s bottom lip into his mouth and bit it softly. Kylo groaned. Hux pulled him in further by the neck and kissed him hard. Kylo’s tongue slid into Hux’s mouth and playfully licked at him. Hux moaned into his mouth and tugged on his hair.

“You.” Kiss. “Are.” Kiss. “So.” Kiss. “Fucking.” Kiss. “Sexy.” Kylo reached into Hux’s sweatpants, chuckled when he found him commando, and then pulled his dick out. It was a really nice cock and Kylo couldn’t wait to get his hands on it.

“Let me jerk you off.” Kylo panted.

Hux nodded and pushed Kylo away gently and pulled his sweatpants off and threw them to the side. Kylo held onto Hux’s cock and began to firmly stroke it. Hux fell into the crook of Kylo’s neck, moaning wetly against the soft skin, occasionally biting and sucking at it, leaving his mark.

“Okay, okay, stop.” Hux groaned as he began to release a lot of precum. “I want to come inside you, but first let me make you come. Lie down.”

Kylo laid himself back against the table while Hux observed his body freely. “Luckily these massage tables were made to withstand heavy weight. You’re so big I was afraid it would break the table.”

“My body’s not that big.” Kylo blushed.

Hux grinned sharply. “I was talking about your dick. But yeah, your body is big. It's gorgeous too.”

Then Hux reached over Kylo’s body and sucked softly at the head of Kylo’s cock and _god damn,_ it’s like he knew how sensitive Kylo’s head was. Kylo grabbed onto the red strands of his hair and watched as Hux sucked on his dick with heavy-lidded eyes. Hux made eye contact as he tucked Kylo’s cock into the hollow of his cheek, making it stick out so vulgarly. Kylo caressed the cheek which had his cock pressed against it softly, groaning at the sight. It was just like he imagined. Hux took his cock in slowly, with each and every thrust sucking him deeper. Kylo cried out when Hux began to play with his balls at the same time, and he figured he wasn’t going to last much longer. His dick was throbbing and he couldn’t stop praising Hux’s dick sucking skills.

“Please Hux. Can I come in your mouth?” Kylo asked.

Hux hummed with a mouth full of cock and Kylo rested his head back on the table, held on tighter to Hux’s head and jerked his hips into Hux’s mouth, fucking it. Hux moaned around his cock, the feeling left Kylo shaking. He moaned long and loud as he came and watched how easily Hux swallowed it all.

“Good?” Hux raised an eyebrow at him.

Kylo smiled sheepishly. “Really good.”

“Excellent. You ready to get fucked now?” Hux smiled sharply.  

“Yes. Definitely.” Kylo’s mouth dried up at the idea of that hard cock in his ass.

“I want you to ride me,” Hux stated.

“Yes. Okay.”

Kylo stood up off the table for a second so that Hux could lie down in his place and Kylo climbed on top of him, holding himself above Hux’s cock. Hux stroked himself back to full hardness, using the oil to slick himself up, eyes still on Kylo. Kylo took in a deep breath and Hux pressed himself against the Kylo’s hole which was still slick with oil and began to push in slowly. Hux gasped at the feeling of _hot hot tightness_ as Kylo seated himself all the way down. Kylo's ass clenched and he groaned at the feeling of being full. Hux held onto Kylo’s hips hard, probably leaving bruises that wouldn’t leave for days. Then, they began to move, fucking each other.

“Fuck,” Kylo groaned, throwing his head back, placing his hands on Hux’s slim shoulders. “You feel so good inside me.”  

“Mmm, I know. I can feel it. Fuck yourself on me, Kylo.”

Hux watched as Kylo continuously moved his body up and down on Hux’s cock, moaning and working up a sweat. His forehead fell on Hux’s shoulder and he gripped onto his hair so he could fuck himself harder on Hux’s cock. Kylo couldn’t believe how _fucking good_ Hux felt inside him. He wanted to fuck himself on this cock for the rest of his life. Sometimes he slowed down and teased himself on the cock below him, just rubbing across his rim, and then he sped up and fucked himself harder, all while Hux watched him with heavy breaths and hooded eyes.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, ah, God,” Kylo moaned.

“Are you close?” Hux asked him.

Kylo panted. “Fuck yes.”

“Okay, baby,” Hux licked his lips. “Let me take care of you.”

Hux suddenly thrusted up into Kylo, fucking him hard and fast.

Kylo began to gasp faster and faster. He kissed Hux’s neck, biting his ear and leaving his own mark on Hux. His lips got sloppier the closer he got to his orgasm. Hux stroked his cock and then Kylo made a noise he wasn’t even sure was human as he came all over Hux’s fingers. Hux gently left Kylo’s body and watched as Kylo sat there, out of breath with glazed over eyes.

“I’m going to come on your chest,” Hux stated, his cock still hard.

Kylo licked his lips. “Do it.”

Hux raised himself to his knees and stroked his cock, body tensing ready for the climax. He watched as he came all over Kylo’s chest. Hux slathered his hand in the mess of oil and cum and rubbed it into Kylo’s chest. _Absolutely filthy._

Kylo and Hux both stared at each other as they tried to catch their breath.

“So,” Kylo started after a few minutes of silence. “That was fun.”

“Fun, yeah.” Hux chuckled. “Completely unprofessional but fun, yes.”

“You uh, you want to do that again sometime? Outside your workplace?” Kylo asked nervously, scratching the back of his neck, suddenly worried the magical haze of horny was gone and nothing would be left.

“Yeah. That would be great actually.” Hux beamed at him. “Can I get your number and take you out on a date?”

“I would love that.” The tightening feeling in Kylo’s chest disappeared at the look on Hux’s face. Huh. Maybe this would go somewhere.

“Great. So, you want to go get cleaned up in the shower?” Hux asked him, smiling teasingly.

“Yes, very much.” Kylo grinned at him.

Kylo laughed at the eagerness at which Hux dragged him into the ensuite attached to the massage room. And then Kylo fucked Hux in the shower. Hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos <3 you can find me on tumblr at carefulkylo.tumblr.com !!


End file.
